


we without (but not with nothing)

by springbreeze



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: "Recently... Issei and Ichiru have been acting a little strange."In which Mamoru understands, just a little better than anyone.





	we without (but not with nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Growth/ALIVE is my love and I actually haven't even listened to QUELL's drama CDs or anything, but somehow this is the first thing for TsukiPro I've finished... I have a lot of... ideas and WIPs though...
> 
> If my characterization of Issei or Ichiru is off in some way, feel free to let me know...

"Recently... Issei and Ichiru have been acting a little strange."

Three pairs of eyes turned towards QUELL's leader as Shu laced his fingers together at the table, the slightest furrow between his eyes creasing his typically dignified expression.

"It's not just your overprotectiveness this time, Shu?" Shiki called back airily, but his tone was not quite unkind. He finished stacking the papers before him into a neat pile - the result of the composers' meeting, and reclined in his seat with his arms folded, waiting.

"Your exaggeration aside, I don't think so.”

"Acting strange?" Scratching his head, Sora exchanged glances with Mamoru. "How so?"

"It's difficult to explain, but they seem... subdued." As if recalling, Shu stared down at his hands. "Issei's always been quiet, but now he's unusually so, and Ichiru has been visibly less energetic. The other day, I came across them talking to each other in the living room, but when they noticed me, they stopped and made obvious excuses to leave. Eichi and I have asked them a few times if something's troubling them, but they both deny anything. To be honest, if they won't talk to us, we're at a bit of a loss."

There was a collective sound of contemplation around the table. The thought of the agency’s youngest members struggling with something on their own was enough to tug at anyone’s heart.

_Something only between themselves… Something that makes them uneasy… Something they won’t talk to even Shu-san or Eichi about… Something recent… Ah._

Mamoru's eyes fell on the calendar hanging on the opposite wall, and the pieces clicked into place. "Did you say this started a few days ago?"

"That's right."

An idea struck him, and Mamoru brought his fist lightly down on his other palm, beaming. "Shu-san, would you let me talk to them privately sometime?"

The other composers turned to Mamoru this time, and Sora did not bother to hide his surprise. "Mamo-chan? You have an idea?"

"Only an idea." He smiled, just a little. "But I think I might be able to help."

* * *

“Good afternoon! Issei-kun, Ichiru-kun.”

“Good afternoon, Mamoru-san.” Issei’s polite reply.

“…Afternoon.” Ichiru’s slightly disgruntled echo.

Sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture of welcome to the park they had arrived at, Mamoru pointed enthusiastically to a colorful stand in the distance. “Why don’t we get some ice cream? Ah, don’t worry about money,” he added hastily upon seeing the twins exchange glances. “It’s all on me!”

It was after each of them had a cone in their hands that Ichiru suddenly leveled the accusation. “Did Shu and Eichi complain to everyone or something?” But there was no real heat in the words, only a biting sort of exasperation.

Mamoru grinned, slightly embarrassed. “You could tell?”

“We’ve never really talked to you alone before,” Issei murmured, nodding. “So suddenly asking us to meet you here was a surprise.”

“We know we’ve been acting off,” Ichiru added grumpily. “But they didn’t have to go spilling it to everyone else! It’s none of anyone’s business but ours.”

“I didn’t call you two out here for an interrogation,” Mamoru replied mildly, taking a bite of the green tea ice cream he had ordered for himself. “Oh wow, this is good! I’ll have to tell Ryou-kun about this place later.”

Issei took a tentative lick of his own ice cream. “…Then why?”

“Ichiru-kun, if you eat so fast, you’ll get brain freeze.” Despite his warning, Mamoru could not resist a bubble of laughter at the sight. “But before I get to your question, I suppose you’ve heard my story before?”

“It’s famous throughout the agency. That Kouki-san picked up… um, a NEET?” Issei finished with a straight face. Beside him, Ichiru was struggling not to let out a burst of laughter.

“Is that how they’re telling it!?” Mamoru yelped, nearly dropping his cone. “I mean—it’s true though! Mostly! As much as I hate to admit it! Sorry for being a disgrace of an adult!”

“I almost thought you were going to say something cool for a second,” Ichiru deadpanned.

“Ahem!” Clearing his throat, Mamoru dove back into his ice cream in an effort to cool his burning face. “But if you know—mostly, then that’ll get my point across more quickly. Like I was saying, I’m not here to interrogate you or anything. As your senior in life, I just wanted to tell you something that I hope helps, next time. Understand?”

Issei and Ichiru nodded, a little dubiously.

He kept his tone light, the unspoken words that he had never given voice to before now spilling out one by one. “People like us, who’ve been fortunate enough to receive another chance, know better than anyone that we’ll never be able to pay it all back—not in this lifetime or the next hundred.” He did not miss the way the twins stiffened and immediately smiled in reassurance. “But you know, Ichiru-kun, Issei-kun, what’s important to know is that to the people who’ve given us everything, it’s enough for them.”

“…What’s enough?” Issei asked breathlessly, pressingly, painful in his urgency.

Mamoru crunched down on the last piece of his cone and threw the bewildered twins a wrenchingly joyful grin. “We are.”

They stared at him for a long time, a vulnerable puzzlement in their eyes that made something in Mamoru’s chest twist slightly.

It was Ichiru’s voice that broke the silence, with a barely noticeable tremor. “…Mamoru, what should we do?”

“Hmm…” He could not resist the urge to tease as he feigned to ponder the question. “I think you should go home to Shu-san and Eichi soon. And there’ll be something very important to say once you get back. Do you know what I mean?”

“Is that… enough?” Issei asked softly. “Is that really enough?”

“You don’t need to rush.” Mamoru took one, two steps forward, enough to close the distance between them, and brought each hand down on each boy’s head in a fond ruffle. “You don’t have to accept it yet. There’s all the time in the world to understand.”

He pretended not to hear a single sniffle.

“But just don’t forget, okay?”

* * *

_"Mamoru,” Shu called as he turned to leave, concern floating in the other composer’s clear blue eyes. “Is there anything Eichi and I can do?”_

_“…Let’s see. I think you should have dinner ready for them when they come back. And when they open the door, tell them-…”_

* * *

“Something smells good, Kou-kun!”

“Mamoru?”

In a flash of familiar gold, Kouki poked his head out of the kitchen, the lines of his eyes relaxing into a gentle smile as he spotted Mamoru pulling his shoes off at the entrance. “You were out longer than we expected.”

“Is that Mamoru?” Kensuke’s voice called from where he was draped over the back of the couch, and Mamoru could just make out Ryouta’s shorter figure sitting next to him. “Welcome hoooome.”

“Ken, why are you drawing out your words like that? Welcome back, Mamoru,” Ryouta added nonchalantly as Mamoru slipped into the common room. “We were going to start dinner without you.”

“C’mon Ryou, you say that every time but we never actually do.”

“One of these days we will.”

“For tonight, at least, Mamoru’s right on time since I only just finished,” Kouki chimed in wryly. “…Mamoru? Why are you grinning like that?”

“Hm? Was I!?” Mamoru frantically patted all over his face. A strange warmth had been lit beneath his cheeks, and he could not seem to relax the upturned curve of his mouth. “Ahh, I just got so happy at hearing everyone’s voices, I guess. Heheh.”

“Is that so?” Kouki did not question further, but Mamoru’s joy seemed infectious. “Anyway, go wash your hands and then we can eat. Welcome back, Mamoru.”

“Haha, thanks. I’m home!”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to get this long and it was always only meant to be a short drabble so everything feels kind of rushed and ends abruptly... I'll write something better soon. _(:3
> 
> I pretty much only exclusively talk about Growth on [Twitter here](https://twitter.com/tomodachimeter) but hello I'd like to meet more TsukiPro people.


End file.
